poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Don't Ignore the Small Stufful!/Transcript
This is a transcript of Don't Ignore the Small Stufful in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. (the episode begins) Narrator: Ash Ketchum: - - - (Mark EVO began looking at his keyblade.) Mark EVO: Wow, I still can't believe I'm a Keyblade Welder. Philmac: Congratulation buddy! Mark EVO: Thanks. N.A.N.O.: Hey, Philmac... how are you holding up? Philmac: Well.... my body is still kinda sore and my injuries are recovering, but I'll be okay. N.A.N.O.: Don't push yourself too hard. Philmac: Sorry. Emerl: It's okay Philmac. Mark EVO: Still, you need to be more careful. You've been very badly injured when we defeated you really hard and almost got yourself killed by Terios, Ghidorah and Quintessa. Just take it easy, okay? Philmac: Okay... - - - - - - - Philmac: I'll fly there. (Philmac jumps to use his rocket-jets to fly, but get faceplanted in the ground.) Mark EVO: Philmac, you can't fly anymore! Remember? Philmac: (Muffled) Oh man. - - - - Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Don't Ignore the Small Stufful! - - - - - - - - - - - - (Everyone is existed to go but Philmac gets a little worried.) Mark EVO: What's wrong? Philmac: (Feeling worried) Are you sure it's okay to go there? Your mother might still be mad at me for what I've done.... Lillie: I'm pretty sure. Philmac: Okay... Ash Ketchum: That's a spirit Philmac. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Philmac: (Getting nervous) Hey guys..... it's been a while..... Emerl: Philmac, what's a matter? Philmac: (Whispers) Haven't I tell you before? Lusamine might still be mad at me for trying to kill her when she became a Ultra-Jellyfish like.... thing.... You know what I mean. Lillie: Don't worry Philmac she will forgive you. Philmac: (Whispers) I really doubt that... (Thinking) And I really doubt that Gladion won't forgive me either... Mark EVO: Philmac there's nothing to fear, I hope Gladion will forgive you too someday as well. Emerl: Mark's right Philmac, he'll forgive you someday just wait and see. Philmac: (Sighs) Let's hope so... - - - - - - - - - - - - - Philmac: Those pictures do look amazing... Huh? (Philmac sees pictures of himself attacking our heroes and pictures of Nemesis the Unknown.) Philmac: (Gasps, hiding behind the couch) WHY?! Why did you guys have pictures of my misdeeds and mistakes?! Mark EVO: Philmac, are you okay? Philmac: No, I'm NOT okay... Emerl: Oh it must be a photographer take pictures N.A.N.O.: We should have known. Yoshi: We're so sorry Philmac. Mark EVO: Yeah, sorry Philmac Philmac: (Sighs) It's fine... Besides, everyone already knows what I've done. G-Merl: Philmac... Emerl: Philmac, that was the old you when you have cyan eyes, so we turn old you into new you. Mark EVO: Yeah, but Lillie is the one who made you pure and she gave you a really nice hug as a sign of forgiveness. G-merl: Yes you got a good point. Ash Ketchum: Yeah, Lillie save your life. Philmac: (Looks at Lillie) Well... yeah... she did. (Blushing while smiling) N.A.N.O.: Are you blushing? Philmac: (Surprised) NO! Red: N.A.N.O stop tensing Philmac please. N.A.N.O.: Sorry. Philmac: (Embarrassed) It's fine... Sid: Don't worry Philmac your secret is safe. (Philmac's face turn red and gets more embarrassed.) Eugene Krabs: Let's keep your eyes on Pokemon if the villians are gotta steal or caught it so be prepare. Philmac: Right, let's just go... - - - - - - - - - - All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Whimsicott! (Back to the show) - - - - - - - Philmac: (Feeling guilty) Uh... - - - Mark EVO: (Whispers) Hey, can someone cheer up Philmac? Emerl: Don't worry Mark EVO leave it to me. Mark EVO: How are you gonna do that? Emerl: We gonna sing for him to cheer him up. Mark EVO: Okay... Hold on, what? ( - - - Philmac: (Song starts) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (the song ends) Philmac: Thanks guys for cheer me up. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Philmac: Team Rocket, again?! Mark EVO: Don't you guys have something better to do than stealing Pokemon?! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Philmac: (Pulls his sword and shield) I maybe powerless, but I can still kick your butt! (Then he saw Stufful are with Team Rocket.) Philmac: Stufful, what are you doing? Get away from them! Mark EVO: They are the bad guys they're going to steal Pokemon! Ducky: Don't go near with Team Rocket and the villians. Oh no no no no! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (Bewear appear) Philmac: Um Emerl who's that Pokemon? Emerl: It's Bewear! - - - - - - - - - - Team Rocket and the villians: We're off with a new blast! - - - All Heroes: Whaaaaaaaaaat?! Amethyst: Stufful's mother and his evolved form was actually Bewear. Garnet: That would explains a lot. Mark EVO: I agree. Emerl: Yeah! - - Mark EVO: (Whispers) Philmac, I think it's time for you to talk to her now. Philmac: Okay... (Deep breath) Lusamine. - Lusamine: Hm? (Everyone sees Philmac Emerl: Philmac? Littlefoot: What's he doing? Lillie: He's talking to my mother. - - Philmac: (Gets down on his knees and bows down) I'm sorry Lusamine for everything I've done! (Everyone gasps and surprised after what Philmac said.) Philmac: Few weeks ago... I tried to kill you, tried to hurt your daughter and son, threatening Ash, Team Robot and friends countless times, and almost destroyed Alola by teaming up with the villains... I blame myself for everything and I'm sorry. You can hate me as much as you want. But still.... forgive me for what I did to you, your children, the heroes and everyone in Alola.... Mark EVO: (Surprised) Wow. N.A.N.O.: That was nice of him to say those words, But how will Lusamine respond to that? (Lusamine walk towards Philmac) Lusamine: Philmac Philmac: - (All heroes are happy) - - - - - - - Philmac: Faba... I'm not gonna stay mad at you because of what you did Lillie long time ago. So I'm little you off the hook. Faba: Phew, that's good to hear. Philmac: But.... (Grabs Faba by the shirt) I'm giving you a warning... If you ever pull another stunt to Lillie, Gladion or my friends again... (His eyes began to glow blue) Then I'll be far worse than Vegeta or Piccolo or any other angry people on Emerl's team... Do I make myself clear...? Faba: Yes, Philmac loud and clear as crystal. (Philmac let's Faba go.) Philmac: (Smile) Good. - - - Mark EVO: Yikes. Rigby: His calm voice makes him scarier than Benson's anger. Modecai: Yeah me too. - - - - Narrator: (the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:DragonSpore18 Category:Transcripts